Ripples
Wheeeee WIP entry for a short story contest. Characters: Subzero Clearsnow Misunderstood The wind brushed over the white scales of the dragon sitting by the lake, staring at the sky as she thought. Subzero flicked her tail back and forth. The sky was a glittering blue, and the still lake reflected the clouds, looking like a minature blue sky. The happiness filled the air, and everyone could feel it.Today was Clearsnow and Subzero's third hatching day, and everything was supposed to be perfect. A perfect party, planned for years as "the best hatching day ever." Supposedly, this was the day they would start real school, and it was a "big" day. The glossy blue lake reflected the Nightwing Icewing hybrid's exasperated face. What was even the point of celebrating school? That seemed like something to weep ''about, if she was being honest. A flash of fire came before Subzero's eyes. The dragonet jumped back, then shrugged it off bitterly. Of course, "just her imagination." Right. That's what it was. She’d always had a feeling that this day would be important, and the fire was ''important. But like every Nightwing has ever told her, “Subzero, you don’t have powers! That’s just wishful thinking. There’s nothing special about your hatching day.” She knew they didn’t mean to hurt her. But deep down, it still, hurt. She’d always wanted to be special, but she was just normal. Well, we'll see who's laughing if a fire really ''does ''come. Subzero hated to admit it, but a part of her actually hoped ''a fire would start, just so she wouldn't be normal anymore. Of course, inside, she knew that it was probably for the better if everyone stayed safe. Her talons dipped into the pretty water, and it rippled outwards. ''Rippling into the future. Just like today will. ''A voice whispered in her head. Someone called her from the Rainforest. “Come on! It’s time for the party!” she cried. ''Clearsnow. ''Of course, ''she hatched under a full moon, just like she had, but she did have powers. Why? Why couldn’t it have been her? Why Clearsnow ''of all dragons, the only one who never used her powers. She growled, trying to fight back the anger. “Coming!” She yelled in the happiest voice she could muster, which wasn't great. The ripples of the lake wouldn't stop moving. She spread her wings, crouching, and ready to fly. Then pain. Awful headache pain. “Subzero?” She heard her sister yell. But it was too awful. She collapsed. ''Subzero stood in the center of her house. Clearsnow smiled and gave her a present. As her talons touched it, an awful crash came from outside. Clearsnow jumped in shock, and Subzero cried out with surprise. Her mother ran. She made it out the door before an awful sound of pain came. Her father ran after her. Another cry. Fireballs crashed onto the roof of the wooden house. Fire. Heat. Smoke. Cries of pain. Then darkness. The scene fell away as the real world came back. Clearsnow looked down with concern. “Subzero! Are you ok?” This time, the vision was real. It wasn't "her imagination" anymore. This was real. A real danger. Something that she could actually help with. "Don't go in! It's not safe. A- A vision. Don't-" Clearsnow shook her head and interrupted her. “You heard the Nightwing. You don’t have powers.” “No!” Her sister shrugged it off. “Just your imagination, probably. Come on, let’s go celebrate!” Subzero shook her head. It's ''not ''my imagination. I swear. We'll see who's laughing when ''you ''die. Or maybe it is, ''whispered the more sensible part. ''Maybe...your safe? Maybe....you really don't have powers. She couldn't help but notice the lake was still rippling, even more violently now. The rest of the day passed in a blur. She had somehow managed to forget. She had fun. Then came the time for presents. Clearsnow reached out, and her talons touched the box. Silence. Then she let down out a breath. Then the crash came. “No!” Subzero cried, but it was too late. Cries of agony. Fire. Darkness. The dragon crashed out of the treehouse in a blur of pain, and landed by the lake. Her vision blurred, and her head was spinning with visions. All terrible visions. Nothing good. Disasters. The darkness consumed her sight, and as Subzero passed out, the last thing she saw was the lake was rippling out of control. Like how this event would ripple too. Out of control. Then darkness. All she knew was that being abnormal wasn't a dream anymore. She wished she could be normal again. All she knew now was that she was misunderstood. She never would wish for something like this again. And the events, rippled into the future forever. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (ModernTsunami1) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Genre (Tragedy)